


Pie crust

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: I want a AU of the scene where Regina tastes that blueberry pie, instead of that random girl holding the pie, It's Emma. Who ended up in the past after falling in the time portal that zelena created. (no h00k.)Asked by anon via tumblr





	Pie crust

 

The flurry of voices that had but accompanied Emma since she had entered in the small clearing disoriented and still covered in reminiscences of magic all but stopped at the metallic echo of footsteps approached through the other side of the path that made its way into the forest. In matter of seconds everyone stopped and shared a collective gasp as they turned and grabbed the closer thing they had around in the makeshift market posts that had guided Emma’s nose the moment she had appeared in the forest. Someone thrusted a pie into her stomach, making her grab it with slow fingers before wincing at the residual heat that came from it.

“It’s the queen.” She heard being whispered as people in the village positioned themselves in front of the road that now trembled from the echo of the trembling leaves and footsteps.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the information before smiling to herself; if Regina was there she had managed to travel in time just like Zelena had wanted instead of just being stranded into some small portion of the forest like she had suspected she was and so she could be able to go back to Storybrooke. Grasping the pie as strong as possible, she let a tall man move her until she was in the middle of the line formed by the inhabitants of the small village; the woods leaves ruffling the air around them as, finally, a set of guards appeared in the curve of the road. All of them were dressed in black, feathers and black fabric all but covering their faces as they turned to look at the figure in the middle of the four of them, squaring their shoulders in one shared sigh.

The woman in the middle was, as well, completely dressed in black with feathers around its neck with a lavish silver pendant hanging from her neck completing the ensemble. Greeting the lined-up commoners with a smirk and a rustle of the wide skirt the dress she wore had Emma took the time to look at  her; she looked slightly younger than the woman Emma had seen this very morning but the gleam on her eyes were the same of the one she once had seen back when she had first arrived at Storybrooke.

Swallowing nervously, she tried to take a step backwards, suddenly not as certain that she was going to be able to go back to her own time. Not with Regina as the Queen less than four meters in front of her. A disembodied hand, however, kept her in line as Regina spoke, her voice slightly higher than the carefully constructed lower pitch Emma was used to.

“Greetings, my subjects.”

Emma had seen Regina channel her inner mayor more times than she could count. She had even seen flashes of the Queen she had been back at Neverland and even before that- She had seen it as well on the way she had fought against Zelena, regal and exuding power in a way Emma was sure she was never going to be able to yield. However, this time was the first time she saw the kind of woman Regina had been once and she found herself completely speechless as the brunette cocked an eyebrow and stared at them, brown hair framing equally dark eyes in where purple sparks could be seen if only for a second.

Gorgeous and deadly came to Emma’s mind and she bit down the inside of her cheek while she tried to think again not the Regina she had in front of her but the one back at Storybrooke, the one that was probably going to call her an idiot for even trying to destroy the remaining of Zelena’s portal alone.

Her thoughts, however, were cut short as the same man as before muttered “Do you want to get us killed? Give her the pie!”

Emma could feel her eyes opening in surprise as she realized what day it was. Stumbling, she moved forward and offered the pie to the Queen, forgetting in the last moment to drop her gaze as Regina’s captured hers.

“Happy birthday, my queen.”

The moniker felt strange on her tongue but Emma didn’t know what else to say as Regina approached her with a few strides. The leaves beneath her boots crackled as she tried her best to not look into the woman’s plunging neckline nor on the way she eyed her, making her feel all over again the same thing she had felt back when she had been at Storybrooke for the first time. The heavy pendant the brunette wore glimmered and trembled as the Queen breathed in the scent of the pie, its heat radiating from Emma’s palms. The blonde chocked out a moan as Regina, still smirking, rose her right hand and stuck her middle finger in the very center of the pie, the crust crackling slightly as she took it off after two careful-made twirls. The black jewel the brunette had on its ring gleamed for a moment before the Queen licked her finger clean, eyes still on Emma as the smirk faltered and turned a dangerous glint.

“Blueberry. Not bad… but I prefer apple.”

Emma hummed back a nod, unable to say something else and took a step backwards.

If she wanted to go back, she realized as the queen turned towards the other ones while asking for Snow’s head on a plate, she needed the brunette’s help.

And she had a plan.


End file.
